Jeg elsker dig
by Lady Black Soul
Summary: No es un día cualquiera, ¡es Navidad! Las naciones nórdicas siempre se reunen y comparten como una familia para esta fecha. Noruega no pensaba que recibiría aquella confesión días antes del 25, sin duda era probablemente el mejor regalo que le dieron en la vida.


**Derechos de autor:** Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya :v

**Palabras:** 2486

* * *

Cada 24 de diciembre los países nórdicos se reúnen como la buena familia que Dinamarca dice que son, y cada año se organiza en el país de cualquiera de los cinco, a sorteo. Este año debían viajar a Islandia, aquella isla reconocida por sus bajas temperaturas y que vale la pena ir por los hermosos paisajes que te brinda.

Los escandinavos acostumbran a ir pocos días antes para ayudar en los quehaceres al anfitrión. Esa vez coincidieron en llegar a Reykjavik el 22 de diciembre. Como muchas veces se habían alojado temporalmente en el hogar del islandés, éste no debió darles una especie de tour por la casa, un "Dormirán en las habitaciones de siempre" bastaba para que los chicos arrastraran sus maletas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

El 22 de diciembre no hicieron cosas productivas.

El 23 de diciembre los chicos se "ponen las pilas" y le preguntan a Islandia qué pueden hacer para ayudarle, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados esperando todo en bandeja de plata ¡claro que no! Suecia y Finlandia ayudarían con la decoración de la casa, lo que faltaba como pequeñas figuritas de duendes vestidos como ayudantes de Santa Claus o decorar con guirnaldas. Por otro lado, Dinamarca y Noruega comprarían los ingredientes que faltaban para la cena.

Noruega no quería estar con Dinamarca, sino quedarse en casa ayudando al menos con la decoración, pero el danés insistía en que vaya con él y como la discusión no llevaba a ninguna parte, casi obligadamente debió aceptar la propuesta de Dinamarca.

Antes de largarse, Dinamarca se acercó a Finlandia y le susurró algo al oído. Se alegraba que Suecia no estuviera ahí, estaba en el sótano buscando una caja que Islandia le pidió traer, era muy pesada para él. El rubio de ojos azules sonreía y Finlandia observó a Noruega por unos segundos, logró escuchar un "¿Seguro?" por parte del finlandés y el danés asentía. ¿De qué estarían hablando que formaba aquella sonrisa en Dinamarca? Seguramente no auguraba nada bueno para el noruego. O tal vez sí…

Con dinero en mano fueron hacia el supermercado más cercano, que desde la casa de Islandia se encontraba a 20 o 30 minutos a pie. Al menos viajaron en automóvil, el frío no era algo que no pudieran soportar pero la nieve y hielo les complicaba.

–¿Qué escribió en la lista? –Preguntó el danés al ingresar a dicho supermercado.

–"_Queso mascarpone, una caja de huevos, chocolate con leche, mantequilla, harina, jengibre, canela y __**regaliz**__. Vayan a la carnicería por cordero_". Dividamos la lista…

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si podemos ir juntos~

–Primero porque no creo poder soportarte 5 minutos más y segundo para terminar rápido.

Dinamarca suspiró, tan cortante como siempre… quería pasar más tiempo con aquel noruego que le robó el corazón, no en forma literal. Recibió el trozo de papel que Noru, como llamaba con cariño, partió por la mitad con cuidado para no rasgar alguna palabra. Tomó un cesto y caminó en dirección opuesta a la del otro nórdico.

El resto que hicieron no es necesario alargar en un gran texto: buscaron las cosas que marcaba en la lista, se encontraron en la caja, pagaron y marcharon hacia la carnicería. Quedaba un par de cuadras lejos, luego se devolverían caminando hacia el automóvil. Y así fue…

Tomaron otro camino, habían bloqueado esa calle debido a que un vehículo se estrelló, probablemente no llevaba clavos en las llantas y por el hielo se deslizó. Entonces Dinamarca recordó en qué calle transitaban y desvió el recorrido por una estrecha calle. Las quejas de Noruega no se hicieron esperar, Dinamarca le decía que era un atajo… Sí, un atajo a un lindo parque. Aparcó en la zona de estacionamientos y en contra de la voluntad del noruego logró sacarlo del automóvil, como consecuencia Noruega pidió –más bien exigió- a Dinamarca que lo llevara a su espalda. No, no quería caminar. El danés debía agradecer su entrenamiento diario, aunque Noru no pesaba tanto.

Más de una vez Noruega le debió apretar la bufanda para callarlo, normalmente lo haría con su corbata pero como no usaba la bufanda servía como tal.

–¿A dónde se supone que me llevas? –Preguntó ya impaciente Noruega.

Dinamarca se adentraba por el camino de tierra y piedras. Había árboles sin hojas debido a la llegada del invierno, las ramas se veían tan firmes; donde antes había un verde pasto, una capa blanca de nieve lo tapaba. Era una vista maravillosa, a pesar que estaba oscuro y los faroles iluminaban parte del camino. A las 5 de la tarde, horario en que ambos nórdicos transitaban entre los árboles, Reykiavik dio la llegada al oscuro firmamento. Ninguna estrella se asomaba en el cielo, las nubes tapaban amenazando con atacar con lluvia o nieve. Una de dos, tal vez la madre naturaleza mezcle ambos y caiga aguanieve. Eso se vería con el tiempo.

–Justo aquí. –Dinamarca bajó a Noruega de su espalda al llegar a una pequeña laguna rodeada de unos pocos bancos.– Lo que pasa es que quiero decirte algo serio, así que quería algo de privacidad.

–Bien, suéltalo de una vez. –Se sentó en un banco cercano, clavando la vista en Dinamarca, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo ¿qué pasaría por su cabeza?

–No es algo tan simple… -Removió su cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que estaba y se arrodilló frente a él, sin darse cuenta que la nieve le estaba mojando la rodilla, y lo tomó firmemente de las manos, acción que Noruega permitió pues pensaba "_Si lo suelto hará un berrinche y tardaremos en volver a casa, sé que hoy lograré que Islandia me diga "hermano mayor" y no quiero desperdiciar tiempo_"- Dinamarca se sorprendió por el hecho que no fue golpeado. Levantó la mirada topándose con los ojos expectantes de Noruega. Ah, como adoraba ese par de ojos, aquel par de zafiros que lo hipnotizaron de a poco, y que lo observaban confundido por su línea antes dicha.– Nos conocemos hace cientos de años, no sé hace cuánto y cómo pasé a verte como algo más que un amigo, sólo sé que te necesito y quiero estar junto a ti.

Noruega abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Una confesión? ¿A él? Vaya día. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ni un sonido salía ¿qué podía decirle? No pensó en rechazarlo pero tampoco aceptarlo. ¿Entonces qué? Cerró la boca y desvió la mirada. No podía ser cierto ¡Pidan un deseo! ¡Noruega se ha puesto nervioso! … ¿Y si era una broma? Dinamarca no es de esos tipos que gasten una broma con un tema así, Noruega lo sabía perfectamente, más no podía descartar esa opción. Abrió una vez la boca para preguntar aquello pero Dinamarca se le adelantó.

–¡No es necesario que respondas de inmediato! Toma tu tiempo. Esperaré hasta que estés seguro, ¿sí?

Noruega no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, era la mejor opción, pensará claramente las cosas. El resto del camino hacia la casa del islandés fue en completo silencio, nadie decía nada. Al llegar Islandia estaba envuelto en guirnaldas, cortesía del ocio de Suecia. Sí, Suecia.

Al día siguiente, ya 24 de diciembre, todo pasó con total normalidad… Claro, si llamamos normal a que Noruega evitaba toparse con la mirada de Dinamarca y éste no le hablaba mucho. ¿La razón? El sonrojo de ambos era evidente, ellos mismos se daban cuenta de sus estados y preferían no estar así. Dinamarca pasó casi toda la tarde viendo televisión o molestando al sueco y Noruega leyendo uno que otro libro y acosando a su hermano. Si ayer no logró que le dijera "hermano mayor", entonces ese sería su día.

En la noche Finlandia ayudó a Islandia preparando la cena.

–Me he dado cuenta que ustedes dos se han estado evitando todo el día. –Habló Islandia una vez comían. Señaló a Dinamarca y Noruega, el primero dio un respingo cuando notó a quiénes se refería.–No es normal en ustedes ¿qué pasó?

–Nada. –Dijeron los dos escandinavos al unísono, hecho que extrañó aún más al resto de los nórdicos.

Pero lo dejaron pasar, si no querían hablar de lo que sea que pasara entre ellos no era recomendable exigirles. Pasaron los minutos conversando, de vez en cuando Noruega e Islandia intercambiaban palabras. Eso era lo bueno cuando se reunían a finales de año, los cinco reían… bueno, cuatro, Suecia seguía siendo de piedra pero hablaba más que otras veces- Olvidaban conflictos pasados, eran una agradable "familia".

El reloj dio las doce, anunciado por el reloj de cuco donde un pequeño frailecillo salía cada vez que tocaba la campana. Dinamarca, entusiasmado, fue el primero en sentarse al lado del árbol, señalando los regalos. Según criterio de Suecia, Islandia y Noruega, estaba siendo excesivamente ruidoso.

Los otros 4 nórdicos se sentaron en los sillones alrededor del árbol, Dinamarca era la excepción, sentado entre el árbol y la fogata. ¿Su excusa? Estaba más calentito ahí. Pasaron el rato intercambiándose regalos, aunque Noruega no abrió ni uno, los dejó en el sofá donde estaba sentado y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Detuvo su andar cuando Finlandia le preguntó:

–¿Dónde vas?

–No me siento muy bien…

–¿Te duele algo? –Le preguntó Dinamarca preocupado.

–La cabeza. Agradecería que no me molestaran. En la mañana abriré los regalos.

Obviamente mentía.

Fue al balcón de su habitación y se apoyó en la baranda, observando la aureola boreal; la madre naturaleza se apiadó y dejó que las nubes se dispersaran, dejando aquellas hermosas luces lucirse. Había frío, pero en su país también, por la costumbre con un chaleco le bastaba para quedarse ahí afuera. Meditaba sobre los sentimientos hacia el danés, si bien muchas veces lo quería lejos por ser molesto, no lograba imaginar una vida futura sin él, todo se volvería monótono, tampoco soportaría tenerlo lejos. ¿Entonces qué quería con él? ¿Por qué lo golpeaba y le decía "te odio" si no lo quería lejos? ¿Y por qué desde que Dinamarca se le confesó se pone nervioso al sentir que la mirada del otro está posada en él?

Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó que cierto danés ingresó a su habitación y hace un buen rato admiraba cómo se veía ante la luz de la luna, con las cortinas ondeando debido al viento al igual que su cabello, suave y de ligero movimiento. Poco veía su expresión, pero notaba q1ue ignoraba la fría brisa que iba dirigida hacia él, observando directo al vacío, pensando y reflexionando acerca de algo que desconocía y que tanto quisiera enterarse para al menos ayudarle, quizá era serio, quizá no, sólo Noruega lo sabía. Tuvo un remoto pensamiento que podía estar pensando en su confesión pero esa idea se fue al instante, como esos días Noruega lo evitaba estaba seguro que no quería saber de él. Le dolió el hecho de plantearse esa idea.

Se acercó por detrás procurando no hacer mucho ruido y le abrazó, agachándose un poco para susurrarle al oído: "Si te doliera la cabeza, no estarías aquí, podrías pescar un resfriado~". Noruega dio un respingo y le respondió susurrando un "Cállate". Noruega intentó liberarse pero Dinamarca era más fuerte, estaba en desventaja, además no tenía ganas de golpearle, de eso se encargaría su troll pero… en ese momento no estaba con él.

–¿Has pensado en tu respuesta? –Preguntó repentinamente Dinamarca.

–¿Era en serio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo? –Se atrevió a preguntar lo que el día anterior no pudo.

–No jugaría con algo como eso, mucho menos contigo.

Noruega apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Dinamarca. –Para molestarte te diría que no, pero sería desperdiciar una oportunidad que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. –Porque sí, aunque lo tratara mal y/o ignorara y rechazara sus muestras de afecto como abrazos, lo quería y amaba más que nada en este mundo.

–Dicen que si hay dos personas bajo un muérdago –Decía mientras hacía voltear a Noruega para que quedaran cara a cara.– ambos deben besarse.

–¿A qué viene eso? –Preguntó confundido.

Dinamarca sonrió y miró hacia arriba, a lo que Noruega igual hizo, y ahí se encontraba un solitario muérdago. _"¿Cómo no lo vi?"_ Se preguntó el nórdico menor.

–Aunque me rechazaras, recibiría un beso igual~

Noruega no evitó soltar una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible risa, susurró un "idiota" antes de colocar sus brazos tras el cuello del danés y se acercó a besar los labios del otro. Mandó al diablo su faceta inexpresiva, en ese momento solo eran él y Dinamarca, nadie más, ni Suecia, Finlandia, Islandia o la vecina cotilla del frente.

–Puedes tomar eso como sí, quiero ser tu novio. –Digo Noruega al separarse, Dinamarca soltó un suspiro de alivio y su sonrisa se ensanchó.– ¿Y me explicas cómo has puesto ese muérdago sin que yo me diera cuenta?

–¿Recuerdas cuando ayer compramos los ingredientes? Le pedí a Finlandia que lo hiciera. –El autoproclamado rey del Norte de Europa soltó una pequeña risa.– Se podría decir que Santa cumplió con mi regalo esta Navidad.

–¿Sabes que eres un verdadero idiota?

–Solo por ti, Noru, sólo por ti.

Dinamarca y Noruega durmieron en la habitación del segundo, disfrutando del calor del otro en la noche y mañana frías por el invierno. Y no, no hicieron esas "cositas" ¡No piensen mal! Era muy pronto para eso, aún tenían toda una vida por delante para hacer cuchi cuchi, pero eso ya es otro tema. Dinamarca despertó primero, le daba ternura ver a Noruega abrazándolo y murmurando a causa del sueño, por lo que no quiso despertarlo. Estuvo un buen rato acariciándole con delicadeza el cabello y parte del rostro hasta que el otro despertó.

–Buenos días, bello durmiente~. –Dinamarca le dio un corto beso a modo de "buenos días", o eso planeaba, el corto beso se extendió por más tiempo.

–Noruega, despierta, es hora d-…–A Islandia se le cayó la bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno para su hermano. Vamos, que Dinamarca se encontrara bajo las sábanas de la cama de su hermano, besándole sin que el otro pusiera resistencia le dejó en cierto shock. El par de rubios inmediatamente posaron su vista en el albino.– Fingiré que no he visto nada. –Levantó rápidamente la bandeja y el resto de comida y desapareció dando un portazo.

–¿Ves lo que provocas? Te dije que no era buena idea que te quedaras. –El noruego se sentó en la cama mientras le daba un golpea en el estómago a Dinamarca.

–Ha valido la pena.

–Traumamos a mi hermanito menor, ¿y dices que valió la pena?

–Agradece que no nos vio haciendo otra cosa. –Dinamarca sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Noruega.

–Sigues con esas insinuaciones y te puedes ir despidiendo de Copenhague. –Le dijo serio, haciendo con una de sus manos la seña de una tijera. El chico de la capital mencionada se tapó sus regiones vitales con una leve mueca de dolor.

.

**¿...Continuará...?**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz Navidad! -Vestida de Santa Claus(?)- Espero que la pasen bien junto a vuestra familia n.n Ay, ando feliz xD Les deseo lo mejor, really -Corazón-

Me alegra vivir en una ciudad donde hay mucho frío, intenté imaginar que Reikjavik era como acá en invierno .-.

Para año nuevo podría subir un capítulo como continuación, ¿les parece? :3 La continuación depende de vuestra desición~

Ah, sí, subí sólo un one-shot para Navidad. Había escrito varios, pero los tenía en el notebook y murió ._. Tenía la mayor parte de este escrito en mi celular así que por eso lo continué, el resto lo mandé al carajo ya que he estad poco tiempo en casa. Como luego tendré más tiempo, tendré que hacer un post-navidad. Eing xD

Este one-shot lo escribí para una página de facebook, si lo ven por ahí es por eso~

¡Hasta la próxima~!


End file.
